


Always is a long time, Darling.

by BeepBeepyouvedied



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - No Death, Alternate Universe - No Pennywise (IT), Angst, Artist! Bill Denbrough, Baseball player! Beverly marsh, Blood and Violence, Cheerleader! Eddie Kaspbrak, Eventual Smut, Everybody Lives, Everyone Is Alive, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gamer! Ben Hanscom, Georgie is ALIVE, Jock! Mike Hanlon, M/M, Multi, Punk! Stan And Richie, Shameless Smut, bc fuck that, georgie is a happy bean, my boys just need love, the losers love eachother
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-15 03:18:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14782649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeepBeepyouvedied/pseuds/BeepBeepyouvedied
Summary: HIATUSEddie kaspbrak grew up in a small town called derry maine.It was pathetic really, he was pathetic. He had never once left the border lines of Derry, Maine, and didn't really ever plan too. His mother still hasn't let up on her relentless protection ‘not that he expected her too anyway’.Derry Maine was a small town seemingly on the corner of the earth, so close to the edge, yet never falling because of the strong grip of hate and discomfort of change that the residents of Derry had. Eddie Kaspbrak, as said before, has lived in this gripping eerie environment for all his life. He lived there, he went to school there, and lets be honest, parts of him even died there. Freedom was a word yet to be learned by him.......Richie Tozier was loud. Everyone knew this fact and no one really questioned it. He was loud, he was the kid on the street with teeth problems that never got fixed, he was the kid that no one wanted to hang out with because they had all heard the screaming coming from his house at some point in passing. Ever since a young age, Richie took jokes too far. He would push them to the brink to where they couldn't be pulled or pushed any further.





	1. Prolouge

**Author's Note:**

> THIS STORY IS ON HIATUS, IM NOT GIVING UP, I JUST HAVE INSPO FOR ANOTHER STORY ATM <3

Eddie kaspbrak grew up in a small town called derry maine. 

It was pathetic really, _ he was pathetic.  _ He had never once left the border lines of Derry, Maine, and didn't really ever plan too. His mother still hasn't let up on her relentless protection ‘not that he expected her too anyway’. 

Derry Maine was a small town seemingly on the corner of the earth, so close to the edge, yet never falling because of the strong grip of hate and discomfort of change that the residents of Derry had. Eddie Kaspbrak, as said before, has lived in this gripping eerie environment for all his life. He lived there, he went to school there, and lets be honest, parts of him even died there. Freedom was a word yet to be learned by him. 

 

Eddie had always been fragile, never weak, yet never relishing in the strength which would somehow maybe lead him out of Derry. Nothing ever happened In Derry, he never met anyone new, never laughed more than the occasional forced chuckle. The fact that there was no sense of excitement in Derry Maine, frustrated Eddie. Beyond measures did Eddie wish he could just scream, laugh, cry, break this exposed perfection just to get to see that shocked as hell look he would most normally get from his mother; Sonia Kaspbrak. 

 

He still remembered the chastising looks from his aunts and mother when he would stumble down the stairs in his small red shorts, perfectly quipped hair, and a pastel yellow polo which clung to his slightly filled out stomach. 

 

_ Eddie had been so excited, he was invited to play with the boys whom he had met the day before. They met on the swings by the playground, when  a lanky boy with raven unruly curls and coke bottle glasses that made his eyes seem impossibly large and wide decided to walk up to Eddie.  _

 

_ “Hey Stanley! I've found a cute lonely boy!” this boy unbeknownst to Eddie screamed. _

 

_ Eddie had spluttered and blushed, his 7 year old self not knowing how to react when called cute, and lonely all at the same time. So instead he fished his pastel blue inhaler out of his fanny pack and took a puff of it. The hiss falling on deaf ears.  _

 

_ Another boy, this time slightly less pale and shorter than the first, trotted over to him. He had small kinky blonde halo curls that fell perfectly over his, even at a young age, pointed face. He raised a small eyebrow and turned to the raven haired boy before opening his mouth and saying something that made Eddie gasp. _

 

_ “Shut the fuck up, Richie. Why would you bother this boy like that? He's probably just waiting for his friends.” he said pointedly while crossing his frail arms.  _

_ Eddies eyes must have been wide as a buttons, saying as the black haired boy chuckled once looking at Eddie. ‘Richie’ that was his name.  _

 

_ “Righto, stanleo.” ‘Richie did a mock salute before shoving his glasses up his sloped nose and plopping down beside to Eddie, leaving the other boy no choice but to join them.  _

 

_ “W-why would you cuss so loudly? There are adults here.” were the words flying out of Eddies small mouth before he could halt them.  _

 

_ A beat, and then Richie and the blonde angel (which was what Eddie decided to call him) burst into peals of laughter.  _

 

_ Eddie blushed deeply, and a small frown adjourned his small face. “Why are you laughing at me…?” he choked out, and little Eddie mentally cursed himself for being such a baby, the first time someone wants to talk to him and he starts crying. wet , hot, sticky tears clogged up in his big brown eyes and his frown deepened. “Please don't laugh at me.” he struggled out, before one tear fell from his eye. And that one tear, made the whole god damn flood burst open. Pretty soon, the small boy was curling inward on himself and his frail body shaking from the force of his tears.  _

 

_ His tears sounded so loud when he was met with silence, the screams and giggles of children drowned out in his own self hate.  _

 

_ He paused his hiccupping sobs when he felt a cold hand on his shoulder.  _

 

_ “Hey, um… cutie? Are you okay?” a voice filled his ears and he sniffled, wiping at his eyes harshly before lifting his head to stare the other boy head on.  _

 

_ “I’m” hiccup, “Fine.” he choked out.  _

_ The blonde one stayed to the side, like he was uncomfortable with all this emotion, and not to mention Eddie probably looked like a mess.  _

 

_ “We-” Richie paused and pushed his glasses up, still rubbing slowly on eddies shoulder. “We weren't laughing at you, by the way….” he stated, and eddies head tilted at the small sound in Richie's voice that almost sounded like…..sorrow? Guilt?  _

 

_ “Why. I would laugh at me, I'm weak, small, and act like a girl..” Eddie replied monotonically, repeating the words his mother had said to him countless of times. The blonde angel, made a small sound in the back of his throat, “that's not true-” Richie started. But Eddie had already heard enough. He wiped his eyes, and stood up, not that it did his small frame much justice. _

 

_ “Just please leave me alone, and don't talk so lewdly around adults..” he sniffed before adjusting his fanny pack and walking away, not daring to look back.  _

 

That was 10 years ago, and Eddie had yet to see that boy again. I mean, unless 

you count staring at him openly from across the halls or the classroom. 

 

                                                        ======

 

Richie Tozier was loud. Everyone knew this fact and no one really questioned it. He was loud, he was the kid on the street with teeth problems that never got fixed, he was the kid that no one wanted to hang out with because they had all heard the screaming coming from his house at some point in passing. Ever since a young age, Richie took jokes too far. He would push them to the brink to where they couldn't be pulled or pushed any further. 

 

He fell back on his humor. Using it as a strength mechanism and defense. Sure he earned a lot of hate from it, but it fucking worked didn't it? He remembers the first time he made someone cry, he ended up crying with them. Stan and him had been hanging out and Richie had made some dumb comment about Stan having a vagina and looking like a pretty girl. The reaction was shocking and terrified the young Richie no doubt.

 

_ “Geez, Stan! You really look like a girl ya know? No wonder the boys always talk about you like your some pleasure toy!”  _

 

Richie internally winced as the memory came back to him. The look Stan gave him before he burst into silent tears forever engraved in his skull. 

Richie at one point in his adolescence used to  _ Try _ to get people to cry. Wondering why they seemed to be able to cry so easily and he couldn't even get a goddamned watery eye. He gained so many enemies, and verbal abuse sessions from his parents after that phase in his life. 

 

Richie Tozier seemed to always wear a smile, no matter what situation life brought upon him, he faced it with a wide, tooth gapped smile. There was only one time in his life that he went home and cried, and that was the time he made the cutest boy in the whole fucking world cry. 

 

_ Richie hadn't meant too, this time he was genuinely surprised that the boy had burst into tears.  _

 

_ “Please Don't laugh at me.” had been the words mumbled,  _

_ And Richie didn't, it was the first time in his whole 7 years of life he didn't want to laugh.  _

 

_ Eventually the boy had gotten up and left, like everyone else did. Usually Richie didn't mind, he had Stan to talk to, right?  _

_ So why did he want to scramble upwards and just hug the significantly shorter boy?  _

 

_ He was shocked out of his thought when Stan hit him upside the head, hard.  _

 

_ “Ow! Stan what the….” he stuttered on his words, remembering what the small boy had said about cursing and furrowed his eyebrows while he internally changed the context. “Stan, what the heck?” he said instead. _

_ And the shocked look Stan gave him could've won an all out award.  _

 

The funny thing was, Richie never spoke to the small boy again. Sure, he saw him walking in the halls. But he never brought himself to talk to the boy.  

  
  
****

####  10 years later, and Richie was still in Derry. Stupid, useless, Derry Maine… and he needed to get out. 

 

                                                                    ++++

 

10 years later, and Eddie was still in the clutches of Derry, Maine. And his mother. His liar, idiot, psychotic mother, and he needed to get out.  

  
  
  
  



	2. A locker to the nose, is the best way to go, ya know?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> eddie and Richie meet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BAm BAm  
> Two updates in one day !1!1! be proud pwease <333

The Tozier residence was woken up to a inhumane shriek leaving their eldest son’s mouth. “What The-!!” were the quoted words, quickly followed by a deafening thump and a string of curse words.  

“Jesus fuck-” he let out quietly, gritting his teeth while he pushed himself up with his long arms. He winced when a searing dull pain shot through his tailbone, yet he ignored it and hopped up. He stretched his arms above his head, letting out a stretch of air and moaning a litte. 

“Omg, your up!” a high pitched voice ripped through richies morning relaxation. His head whipped to where the voice seemed to originate from, and his eyebrows shot up. There on his bed lied a girl, she had short bright blue hair, and a pointed pale face.  _ ‘Oh that's right, stan got me hooked up’ _ richie remembered. “Awake, and snappin-” he furrowed his eyebrows and snapped his fingers, trying to remember the girls name, “um- Angela?”  he guessed sheepishly. She scoffed and sat up, pulling richies sheet with her to cover her upper body, “Christen, asshole.” she snarked. Richie winced, before shrugging. He walked over to his dresser and pulling out some mauled, dark jeans. Slipping them on over his slanted hips and tugging a red and white shirt which read ‘Fuck off’, he shook his head ignoring the girls indaginant cries of frustration of how he should've remembered her name. He stood in front of his vanity, observing his face, watching his hair brush over his shoulders just slightly. Shrugging on a black leather jacket that was adjourned with pins, and other little knick knacks, he winked at himself, seeing no real happiness under the smile his reflection returned. 

“Listen, sweetheart. I got school, so get some water, find your clothes, and run along back to your boyfriend, yea?” he muttered before stepping out of his room, shutting the door and in affect shutting out the girls scoff. He jumped down the stairs two at a time, humming an unknown tune and bobbing his head. “Goooood morning, fuckers!” he shouted into the empty kitchen. “Yea, good morning to you too, rich.” he muttered to himself. He tried to force the frown off his face, but it stuck, leaving himself to wallop in loneliness. 

 

Walking to the door he grabbed some black and white converse, which had specks of dirt and blood covering them. He tugged them on grunting at the sheer force, he didn't even bother to tie them and skipped to the door, grabbing his bright red backpack which was embroidered with ‘ _ my bitch, your bitch, ha, nope still my bitch’.  _ He threw it over his shoulder and slammed the door on his way out. 

 

                                                                         ========

 

Eddie woke up every morning at exactly 5:00AM. He set the same alarm, and even on good days woke up 10 minutes before it went off. Today, just happened to be one of those good days.  He arose from his bed, and yawned quietly, stretching his arms up and out before slipping out from under his sheets. He walked into the bathroom, ignoring the urge to look at himself in the mirror and instead picked up his toothbrush and proceed with his morning tooth routine. 

 

_ 1, 2, 3, 4. Switch sides. 1, 2, 3, 4. Switch to bottom teeth. 1, 2, 3, 4. Spit and rinse.  _

Once he felt successfully clean, he proceeded to comb his small fingers through his fluffy hair. Eddie had always hated his hair, well actually, his  _ mother  _ had always hated his hair, claiming it was either too long, too short, or just overall ugly. 

 

_ “eddie -bear! It makes your face puff out more! You don't want to look even more fat do you?”  _ were the words most recently spoken to him from his mother. He had of course grown to live with the judgemental comments, and just look forward to finally making his way out of Derry. 

 

Sighing, he finished up queefing his hair to the side and making it curl around his ears a bit more, before heading out to his closet. 

Eddie had always loved soft colors, embracing how they were soft against his sun kissed skin, and how they even made him feel just a little less ugly. His mother of course hated anything that made eddie feel even remotely close to self confident, ‘ _ well fuck her.’  _ Eddie thought bitterly. 

 

He rifled through his clothes, deciding on a pair of white wash denim overalls, and a light yellow T-shirt which hung off his small body gently. He clipped one of the straps, leaving the other one to hang loosely. He topped it off with some pastel pink socks and white shoes, which had a small embroidered rose on each. He smoothed the wrinkles out before turning to the mirror finally. 

 

_ Disgusting.  _

_ Ugly. _

_ A failure. _

 

The insults flew out of him so easily now. Even though eddie had joined the cheerleading team sophomore year, in affect him being the only boy on the team, he still had developed a social status he would have believed un-accomplishable at some point.  His best friend bill, whom he met in the 3rd grade, was an artist. Bill often had fears about eddie leaving him completely for the populars, of course eddie would never. Sure, he was slightly more respected, but he never would fit in with the well sculpted cheerleaders. He was thin and undeveloped in the muscle department. And He had barley beat 5’4” and he smiled gently at the memory. 

 

_ “Holy shit-” eddie breathed, his eyes tearing up when he looked at the wall where his height was marked. “HOLY SHIT!” he screamed, louder this time and a laugh to accompany it. “Bill! Oh my god, Bill!” he shouted while bouncing up and down and squealing. _

_ “W-wh-wha-whats w-wro-worng ed-eddie?” bill rushed in and his eyes widened when he saw tears falling down eddies face, but a smile wide across his cheeks. “E-ed-eddie?”  _

_ Eddie turned to bill and worried his lower lip, “I beat it, oh my fucking god i beat it bill! IM FUCKING 5’5”!!.” he screamed. And that was all bill needed to break out into a smile and crush eddie in a searing hug.  _

 

Eddie had not grown another inch since that day. He raised his head high, leaning over to his desk to grab his bright yellow backpack and sling it gently over his shoulders. Stealing his expression, and heading down the stairs. 

 

“Eddie-bear, are you really going to wear that out in public? You'll be mistaken for a girl, sweetheart.” eddie grinded his teeth together, balling his fists inside the pockets of his overalls. “I've worn it before, ma. I'll be fine.” he responded blankly. Sonia eyed him distastefully, before grunting and shoving a bowl of salad in front of him. “Eat up, eddie-bear, don't want you getting sick.” she said with faux concern.  _ ‘Yeah right bitch, you would fucking love me to get sick.’  _  was his immediate reply, but he instead cleared his throat and shook his head, batting his eyes and smiling. “Sorry ma, i have to go get a couple books from the library before school.” he lied through his teeth. His mother pursed her lips, “Alone?” she asked.

“Yes ma, alone.” he lied again. Before she had a chance to see through his terrible lying he stood on his toes and kissed her on the cheek, trying not to gag at the scent of her old perfume before he rushed to the door. “Bye ma! Love you!” he yelled before slamming the door and running down the street. 

 

                                                                ============

 

Richie decided to take the long way, walking as slow as his long legs would allow and keeping his head down and bopping his head along to the music. He walked past a large two story house, which was a dull blue and he blinked when he saw a boy run out the door. He raised an eyebrow, but kept walking and allowing his eyes to glance at the house as he walked by. Taking a sharp turn, he walked on the opposite side of the road, and ignored how his body jerked when he bumped into someone, he kept his music playing and walked past the person, raising a finger to give them the bird behind his back. “Watch it asshole.” he called. 

 

After a good 10 minutes he was in front of the school, pulling his earbuds out and shoving them into his pocket alongside his walkman. He painted a large ear to ear smile when he came across his best friends waiting for him beside the bike rack.  

 

“Stanley, Bevvie!” he called before rushing over to them and lifting beverly in a large hug, leaving her feet to dangle. 

“Hey richie!” she responded the same time stan said “your late, asshole.” 

He chuckled before dropping bev down gently and snatching stan in a tight hug, “Love you too, stan the man.” stan shrieked and hit richie upside the head, “yea, yea, put me the fuck down.” he mumbled while weakly hugging richie back. He set stan down gently, before turning to bev, “did you bring the good stuff?” she scoffed and dug around in her dress pockets. Her dress hung just above her knees and was a light peach and red color, “ah-ha!” she called while pulling out two large packs of camels smokes. “I always bring the good stuff.” she smiled triumphantly. “Holy shit! I love ya Ms. Marsh.” he smacked a loud wet kiss on her cheek, before reaching into his pocket sand grabbing his lighter. “Trade off?” he smirked when she rushed for the lighter and he scrambled for the smokes.  

 

“Gee, don't offer any up to the only other punk here..” stan sighed, crossing his arms and giving them both what richie liked to call ‘his resting bitch face’. “Aw’ sr’y s’an .” richie said, his words jumbled because of the cigarette already between his lips. 

 

_ Stan and richie had been best friends since the womb. Their mothers being great friends, before richie's mother took to alcohol like candy of course. Stan and richie did, and were going to do everything together. When richie took to wearing all black, smoking and stealing from the local thrift store, stan followed him without questions, in affect both of them became the ‘bad eggs’ of derry high school. They had been raiding the candy section, stan distracting the cashier as richie loaded his pockets when he caught onto a girls knowing blue eyes.  _

 

_ She had red hair and freckles covered her skin. She was scrawny, and held a baseball bat over her shoulder. She raised an eyebrow and popped a bubble with her bright blue gum. She turned her head slightly, watching stan lean closer to the cashier and she smirked.  _

_ Richie watched wearily, hoping she wouldn't bust them.  To say he was shocked when the girl walked beside stan and flirted with the cashier herself, motioning behind her back for richie to continue his raid, would be an understatement.  _

 

_ Richie grabbed three snickers bars, stuffing them in his pocket before walking leisurely behind the two.  “Have a lovely evening.” he winked at the cashier, before grabbing Stan and the unknown girls had and bolting the door, a wild laugh on his lips.  _

 

_ “Beverly marsh, pleased to meet you.” the girl introduced herself when they got out of sight. And the three had been unbreakable since. Even though bev eventually joined the baseball team, she stuck to Stan and richie like glue, the three of them staying a trio ever since that fateful day of freshman year.  _

 

Stan scoffed and rolled his eyes, before they looked over richie's head and followed someone to the door. Richie smirked and followed stans line of sight, raising his eyebrows when he caught sight of who stan was shamelessly staring at. “Bill Denbrough? Really Stan?” he snickered, watching the tall lanky boy, who was wearing a plaid shirt, which seemed to be covered in different variations of paint, and some ripped and colorful chalk covered jeans, walking into the school. He stopped nagging however, when he caught sight of who was walking next to him. A small boy, couldn't be much taller than 5’5” stood next to bill, wearing the goddamn cutest pair of overalls he'd ever seen. He had such soft looking hair, that curled around his ears.  His face was flushed, and he was waving his arms around animatedly while talking quickly to bill. Richie of course knew who the small boy was, it was Eddie kaspbrak, the only male cheerleader in Derry high, and also seemingly the only person bill talked to besides his sketchbooks. 

“Seems like someone who you would wanna hit, stanny?” richie asked, before taking a quick drag of his cigarette. 

Bev cackled, her eyes gleaming as she dragged the cigarettes smoke through her fingers. 

“Shut the fuck up, you asshole. At least i'm not eyefucking the short one, whom you would look like a tree next to by the way.” Stan retorted and richie scoffed, ignoring the small blush covering his cheeks. 

                                                          =============

 

“I’m okay, a little shaken up from my mom. But i’m okay..” eddie stated, averting his eyes and rubbing his thumb over his own shaking knuckles. Bill watched eddie with sympathy, nodding before saying something about having to get to maths. Eddie nodded calming down slightly, patting bills shoulder before heading inside, but not before throwing a small glance over his shoulder and staring at three teenagers, who stood smoking by the bike rack. 

 

Eddie pushed his way through the crowd, hitting people with his bag if needed. He walked to his locker and threw it open. As he shoved some of his unneeded books in there, He slammed his locker shut, turning to lean his back against the cool surface and heaving in air. Not observing his surroundings, he swung his body to the side, ready to walk forwards. Only to be stopped, by a locker flying straight into his nose. 

 

The pain was unbearable, and he stumbled backwards. Hands reaching up to clutch his now bleeding nose, he shrieked. “What the fuck! Oh my god- ow!” he cried, the words coming out gurgly because of the blood spilling in his mouth. 

 

“Oh shit! I'm so sorry!” a deep yet surprised voice called out, and eddie growled at how much his nose hurt, and how pleasing the voice sounded. 

“Sorry?” he cried, his voice sounding high pitched and weak. The people walking around eddie seemed to blur out, air and water building up in his chest, suffocating him. Hyperventilation was something eddie struggled with for years, after finding out that his mother was providing him with placebos since before he could walk, he had stopped using his inhaler.  _ He didn't need it.  _ But his mind thought he did. Eddies body swooned and he slammed into the locker, voices and whispers of alarm blocked out. 

“Jesus, are you okay? Man- fuck im so sorry!” The boy cried and eddie felt large hands on his shoulders, shaking him. 

Eddie pushed away, and breathed in erratic shaky breaths, “Air! I need fresh air!” he screamed, or at least it felt like a scream, from the way he struggled to get the words out of his collapsing lungs. The world seemed to go blacker and more enclosed. The last words eddie heard before he passed out were, 

“Shit! I need Some help over here! Please?” 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> did ya like?


	3. im richie tozier (Shut up idiot)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Richie and Eddie speak again for the first time in ten years, not under the best circumstances.

Richie was freaking the fuck out. He had headed into the school before Bev and Stan, opting to grab his books from his lockers, and instead ended up hitting the cutest boy in the nose with a locker.  _ A fucking locker! _ But no, riches moral horror could not be spared there. said boy, happened to be EDDIE KASPBRAK, and richie just gave him a fucking panic attack. ‘Good going there, Richard.’ he thought bitterly. 

 

He blinked multiple times before realising the boy had long since passed out, and people were beginning to stare and mutter. 

“Shit.  _ shit, shit fuck-”  _ he shoved his glasses up his nose again, thoughts of how to get the boy up and out of the center of attention as fast as he could, flew through his mind. “C-can I get some help over here! Please-fuck! Don't fucking just walk passed us!” he shouted flipping off the nearest group of teenagers, who simply stared at him and the boy.  “Assholes..” he spat out, his hair sticking to his neck gently. 

 

He didn't know the first thing to do. A boy had passed out, and was still bleeding. ‘Was he DEAD?!’ Richie's head supplied ever so usefully. No, no he wasn't dead. Richie knew that, but he hadn't the first clue on how to help. ‘Better get him out of the halls first-’ he nodded along to the thought and leaned down, sliding his shaky arms under the boys body. He shifted, situating himself so he was leaning over the boy, close enough so he could smell the sweet summer smell vibrating off of him and could see the many freckles which dotted his tan skin. Richie breathed out quietly, the air shifting the boy below him’ hair.  The smaller boy scrunched his nose and Richie panicked, standing up to his full height, not realizing his arms were hooked under the small boys body in affect jerking the boy up with him. Richie cussed, stumbling slightly before twisting his position so the small beauty was clutching onto him like a koala. 

 

“Quit your staring and fuck off.” he stated before walking out of the hallway, into the boys bathroom. 

The smell was sickly sweet and disgustingly urinal smelling. Richie pushed through the foul smell, pushing his jacket up against the door, making sure it would stay closed and no one would walk in. 

 

“Okay richie, wake up time.” he spoke to himself, shaking his hands in the mirror like he was on a game show before turning slowly to the boy and smoothing his shirt over his chest. 

 

He had set the boy against the dirty, graffitied walls, leaving him in a small slouch his chin resting against his hunched over chest, eyes still closed as his lungs stuttered for air. Richie walked over and plopped down in front of him, and shaking his shoulders. “Come on, wake up, please!” he cried a little louder. He let out shaky breaths, taking off his glasses and cradling the side of the boys wet and warm face. He grimaced at the sticky blood, peeling his hand away before bringing it right back, scared the boy would go into even more of a panic attack. Suddenly the boys eyes snapped open and he gasped wildly, kicking his legs out. 

 

Richie flew back a bit, the boys foot having collided with his chest. He choked a bit, before scrambling to slide his glasses back on, feeling in awe but also slight horror at the sight of this boy covered in dark, red, blood. 

 

Their eyes connected and it was like richie was shocked cold. A zap was sent through his bones and body, shaking him to the core, and causing goose pimples to erupt on his skin. ‘Eddie.  _ This was Eddie kaspbrak.’   _ the realization hit him like a truck and he did nothing but blink. 

 

Eddies eyes disconnected with richies, their silence broken with the  _ zip _ of a zipper and then the hiss of his inhaler. It pierced through the air and richie watched him. 

 

Eddie, after having taken several hits of the air supplier, looked around and regretted it instantly. The smell of smoke, men, and other vague scents invaded his nostrils and he stood up, needing to get out of the germ infected space. 

 

A sharp pain filtered through him and he shook, his hands blurry tp his eyes as his body tilted forward and richie lunged forward to catch him. 

 

“Are you okay?” richie asked gently, but still his concern was evident. 

 

Eddie could do nothing but clutch onto richies shoulders, his legs buckling under the weight of the air. Eddie shook in tremor, his large brown eyes blown wide as possible as he gasped in as much air as his small lungs would allow. 

 

“Hey! Hey look at me, Eddie look at me..” Richie demanded, and the latters body stopped shaking. 

 

The sound of his name coming off of this Random boys lips shocked him, so much that he was able to calm his breathing. Richie lowered them both back to the ground, and he sat right in front of Eddie. Richie spread the expanse of both of his hands over eddies cheeks, pulling until Eddie looked at him. 

 

“Breath, kid, breath…” he whispered. 

 

And Eddie breathed. He breathed calmly and collectively, closing his eyes at the feeling of cool, large hands cooling down his body. 

 

And when he opened his eyes again, they both sat too close to each other, noses almost touching and breaths catching. The boys eyes had flecks of gold in them, hard to notice because of the magnitude of his glasses, Eddie guessed.  

 

Eddie pushed away, sliding his bum against the ground until he felt the tacky wall against his back. His arms spread in front of him, almost to stop the strangely familiar boy from coming closer.

 

“Who are you.” he spoke quietly.

 

And Richie, thrown back into conversation, blinked. He ran two hands through his hair, chuckling before looking Eddie in the eye. “Richie toziers the name, banging your mom is the game.” he introduced himself.

 

Eddies face twisted into a scowl of disgust. “Richie….” he breathed. His head screamed, and he blinked. “Richie Tozier…” he repeated, almost like a question. 

 

“That's the name sweetheart, do wear it out.” Richie winked, causing Eddie to scoff. 

 

Eddie seemed to remember what happened as he looked around, before glancing down at his clothes and his  heart stopped. “Oh no- oh my fucking god- Rage and terror filling his small body at the sight of his  _ favorite  _ overalls  _ covered  _ in blood. “What the hell.” the words slipped out of Eddie's mouth in shock. 

 

Richie furrowed his brows, a look of utter confusion crossing his face. “Hey, no need to thank me for saving you from dying!” he countered and Eddie snorted, crossing his arms and popping his hip out.

 

“I wasn't dying _ , idiot.  _ I was having a panic attack.” he says exasperatedly, turning to look at himself in the dirty mirror and almost passing out at the sight of his reflection. His hair was sticking up at different angles, and his overalls and face were covered in blood. He looked wrecked, not in the good way either.

 

“Oh a panic attack- WHAT in the fuck are you looking at?” Richie yelled, gesturing to eddies horrified look at his reflection. 

 

“My-yo-you-” Eddie struggled for words. “Overalls, blood, nose fucking hurts-” He spits out, trying desperately to claw the blood from his clothes. 

 

“Jesus, don't freak out- just wear my jacket.” 

 

Eddie paused, turning to face Richie head on, a death glare heaving on his face. “Wear your jacket?” Eddie repeated dumbly.

 

Richie scratched behind his head, raising an eyebrow. “Um- yea?” he responded. 

Eddie breathed in and out deeply, ripping paper towels out of the dispenser and wetting them, washing his face vigorously. 

“You know, it wouldn't be that bad to say a simple thanks, ya know.” Richie suggested, rolling his eyes. ‘Damn, he’s probably just scared out of his mind, no need to be an asshole to the poor kid’ Richie thought. “Thank you? Thank you for what- smashing my nose as a greeting to your locker? Causing me to have a panic attack in the middle of the entire school? Oh yea, makes perfect sense as to why I should thank you.” Eddie spat. 

 

“Well fuck you too, ya know, no wonder you're so uptight. Your asshole is probably in a lot of pain from the size of the stick so far up your ass, I'm actually surprised its not coming out of your nose.” 

 

Eddie spluttered for words, a dark blush coating his cheeks. And Richie couldn't tell if it was embarrassment or anger. 

 

Once content with the blood off his face, neck and arms, Eddie turned around and stared at Richie expectantly. Richie stared back. 

  
  


Eddie crossed his arms, attempting to cover his ruined overalls. 

 

Richie coughed, covering his mouth as his eyes scanned over the smaller boys body. “Whatever, here take it.” he caved in. leaning down to grab the jacket which laid beside the door.  He shook it a couple of times.

 

Eddie watched Richie wearily, as if expecting him to bolt and leave Eddie to wear his blood covered overalls. His nose aches harshly, and he unconsciously rubbed a small hand over it, trying to soothe the dull pain. Having not been paying attention, he looked down in shock to find the black leather jacket, embroidered with some very lewd words to be in his hands. 

 

“Have a nice first period, sweetheart.” Richie called, throwing Eddie a loud air kiss, before swinging the white bathroom door open and sliding out.

 

Eddie gaped, a small sense of guilt sinking in his stomach when he realized how much of a brat he was to Richie. Sighing, he glanced down quickly at the jacket. ‘It's only because my clothes are ruined..’ Eddie attempted to comfort himself as he slipped the jacket on. The scent of cinnamon, cigarettes and old bubblegum engulfed him as he was drowned in the oversized clothing. He zipped it up, his nose and eyes the only thing peeking out of the material. 

 

Turning to face himself in the mirror, he winced at his reflection. “You can do this-” he mumbled, and nodded slowly. Not believing a single word. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos inspire me  
> comments make me smile!!!  
> <333
> 
> sorry its so short !!! the next one will be really long, I promise !!


	4. Micheals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A small trip to Michaels after a stressful day should help, right?
> 
> (This chapter is a lead up to the actual climax of part of the plot)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ummmmmmmm yeppers here I am with a new chapter folks! I decided I would kinda space out this chapter and the next one !! but this was just to give a small insight of how the OG GROUPS connect and such before they all meet, pleace enjoy!! :)

When the bell signaling lunch finally broke eddie away from his thoughts, he swore he could cry from relief. He stood up quickly, ignoring the many glances from his peers he received. Slipping away from the aching white noise of teenagers laughing, he grabbed his bag and stepped out of the classroom. 

As said before, eddie was a cheerleader. He was known throughout the school as the adorable, yet easy target. Sure, his rate of bullying went down, but some people just couldn't leave eddie to his thoughts.  

Eddie gasped softly as he was banged into a locker, his head slamming against it harshly. He winced, his fingers coming to curl around his ear where the pain exploded. 

“What’cha doin wr’in the fags jacket, huh Kaspbrak?” a snotty voice broke eddies silent pain extrusion. 

“Who-” he was cut off when a large body stepped in front of him. “I don't know, but i do know one thing. You have no right using such foul language in front of someone who doesn't deserve it.”

The voice and body in front of eddie so familiar, yet he couldn't quite place it.  

_ Henry bowers.  _ That was who made the remark about the jacket, eddie realised, and he felt curling shame in his stomach at the fact that he did not lash out. Instead, a much larger boy having to do it for him. 

Henry sneered, bumping shoulders with the boy in front of eddie before walking off. 

“I-erm- Thank you..” eddie sucked on his lower lip, waiting to see who actually stood in front of him. The body turned around and eddie was in fact faced with a friend.

_ Mike Hanlon.  _ Everyone's favourite jock, he stood towering over eddie at 6’2. All buff muscles and a warm smile that lit up the hallway. His teeth straight and white as could be, and his dark chocolate skin warming eddie just from the sight. Mike threw the best parties, or at least from what eddie had heard. And was nice to  _ everyone. _

“No problem, Eddie! Ready for lunch?” mike asked kindly and gestured for eddie to walk beside him. 

Eddie lowered his eyes bashfully, and nodded. ‘Look at how weak you are, never able to even stand up for yourself. PATHETIC’ his mind screamed. And he blinked, pushing it to the back of his brain. “Um- yea! Let’s head over, Bill will probably already be there..” eddie countered, dropping the conversation. 

Mike nodded, used to Eddies short toleration for talking. 

Eddie walked beside Mike, keeping his eyes staring at his shoes and clutching onto his bag. “Hey, eddie. If you don't mind me asking, whose jacket is that?” Mike wearily suggested. 

Eddie fumbled with his fingers, the smooth jacket material sliding over his skin. “Oh!- erm don't worry about it…” Eddie smiled, feeling bad about lying. “You said something about food?” eddie changed the subject, and exhaled gratefully when mike nodded along excitedly. 

Eddie was grateful for the drop of the subject, and it seemed to brighten his mood, saying as he smiled a bit wider and joked with mike as they made their way to the cafeteria. 

When the doors swung open, loud and obscene sounds raided eddies ears. He grimaced and adjusted the jacket covering his body. People glanced at him, whispering and muttering as Eddie walked past, causing a warm blush to coat his cheeks. “Mike...why the fuck is everyone staring?” eddie hissed and mike snickered. “More than usual?” he joked and eddie smiled. “Shut up.” 

Eddie and mike, after grabbing their platters of whatever shit excuse for food the school had to offer, began to look for the tall lanky paint covered boy within the depths of peers. 

“E-edd-eddi-eddie, m-mi-mii-mike!” a stuttering voice called out, and eddie stood on his toes to see bill standing and waving his arms around. Eddie snorted gently at how odd Bill looked with paint splattered across his cheekbones, and charcoal smothered below his lips. 

Mike smiled, and placed a gentle hand on Eddies shoulder, leading him over to the table. 

_ “Five! Six! Seven!-” eddie broke off into a small shriek when someone bumped into him and he stumbled through the routine. “Fuck!” he exclaimed, ready to turn around and glare at the person whom ran into him.  _

_ “Jesus, i'm so sorry! I told them not to throw the ball this way!” a voice apologised profusely. And eddie shut his mouth, adjusting his practice shorts and looking up at the boy, who happened to be mike hanlon. “Oh, i mean yea… it kinda hurt.” Eddie said sarcastically, and mike blanched. _

_ Eddie broke into a small grin, tugging on his hair and holding back laughs at the worried look mikes face held. “I’m joking- that was a joke..” he countered gently. _

_ And mike laughed, fixing his basketball jersey. “Well i kind of figured,” he joked back, and eddie took a second to notice how kind his smile was. “Your Eddie, right?” “Eddie kaspbrak, your mike, mike hanlon?” eddie responded, and mike nodded, shaking eddies hand.  _

_ Eddie told himself not to worry about the small amount of sweat and germs on mikes hand. “I think your team wants you back, hanlon.” Eddie smiled, wrapping his arms around his own waist. _

_ Mike turned back nodding, “I guess so, see ya around Eddie? It was nice meeting you.” and eddie nodded in return. _

And since then, Eddie and Mike had grown a close, yet differential friendship. People questioned it of course, some rumors even going around that mike had been infected with ‘the need-for-dick syndrome.’ Eddie had snorted at that one. But no, they were just close friends. Mike had sat with Eddie and Bill for lunch, and over the course of time the three became their own little trio. Mike; the kind. Eddie; the spunk, and Bill; the artist.

“Calm down, bill.” Mike laughed, sliding down to sit across from bill and tugging on bills flannel, signaling for him to sit back down. 

“I-i w-ww-wa-waa-was woo-r-woor-worried th-that i- i might have to e-eat al-alo-alone ag-again.” Bill snarked, a smirk on his face. 

Eddie let out an indigent huff, sitting beside bill and poking his muffin. “It was one fucking time bill, let it the hell go.” he snarked.

Bill laughed out loud, a dry expression on his face “I ha-d to s-uff-suffer through me-meat-b-bb-ball mo-mon-monday a-A-AL-ALONE!” he exclaimed, a hand coming down to slap the table. 

“Mhm, it couldn't have been that bad.”

“Eddie it is always pretty bad…” Mike countered, and eddie glared playfully at them. “SHUT UP, i needed to study, and bill was so fucking caught up about Stanley uris, and how he gotta drawn him.” eddie teased and bill flipped him off without looking up from his sketchbook. 

Eddie smirked, unimpressed. He tucked his hands into the warm heat of the jacket, ignoring how the smell invaded his nostrils and made him feel safe and warm. ‘Seriously eddie? You don't even fucking know the guy and your fawning over his scent.’ no, his conscious battled against itself. ‘No…. you were just cold, and this jacket is warm…. So warm. NO, STOP RIGHT THERE.’ 

“He-hey eddie, wh-whos the j-ja-jack-kk- jacket belong to?” bill asked, and eddie cussed out his bad luck. “Someone, i don't even remember his name.” lies, all lovely little lies. Eddie remembered his name perfectly. 

“But the point is, why are you wearing HIS jacket.” mike replied, not letting eddie back out of this conversation again. 

“Well, you see-erm..” Eddie stumbled over his words, cheeks heating up as his lungs tightened. ‘Just tell them, it wasn't even that bad.’ he chastised himself. 

“Wait.” Mike said, and put two hands on eddie's shoulder, effectively turning him around. “Why the hell are you wearing richie toziers jacket.” he stated, almost looking offended that he himself hadn't noticed before.

Eddie stopped at the name, letting out a small sigh, before blinking and crossing his arms protectively. “‘It's nothing, he just gave me a bloody nose and my overalls were ruined in the process.” mumbled words filled mike and bills ears.

A beat passed, making eddie squirm in his seat. He furrowed his brows when he heard bill beside him, dissolved into cackles. “You look like a fucking bunny burrowed underneath t-that jac-jackk-jacket ed-edd-eddie.” 

Eddie curled his lip, and hit bill on the head. “Fuck you.” he then turned to mike, a more bashful emotion covering his facial expression. Eddie shrugged sheepishly, biting his lip and curling into himself. Feeling guilty about not telling mike beforehand. 

“Hey listen.” mike leaned forward. ‘ _ Im listening...your always gonna listen to anyone who asks eddie, huh aren't ya? Even when your mom tells you how fucking ugly you are, or what about when she “checked you for diseases.”’ _

Eddie shivered, closing his eyes and clenching his fists. 

No one noticed. 

“I'm throwing a party tonight. You guys are both invited, but i need to snatch up some booze, y'all wanna head down to micheals with me?” mike asked, and bill groaned. 

“B-buy me some boo-bo-booze, a-and i-ill ho-hook you u-up.” bill countered, and mike nodded. 

“Deal, eddie?”

Eddies head snapped towards mike and he furrowed his eyebrows. He shook his head and he frowned. “No, i dont think ill be making an appearance, sorry mike…” Eddie trailed off. 

Mike watched eddie with a frown, “Okay, at least head down to micheals with us?” and eddie smiled, nodding slightly. “O-okay, w-we wi-will me-meet by m-my t-truck af-after lll-llas-last be-e-bell?” bill finished the conversation, standing up and grabbing his food tray.

Eddie nodded, waving a bit at bill before he himself stood up. “Sure, i have to go..class should be starting pretty soon.” eddie left the table and headed to class early. 

                                                                                                                            +++++

“You truly are an idiot richie.” stan commented dryly. And beverly snorted. 

Richie rolled his eyes, lighting his cigarette and slipping it between his lips, the sour yet ever so sweet taste of nicotine crying on his dry lips. 

“You gave eddie kaspbrak your jacket, how stupid could you get?” “He had blood all over his overalls, i was being a fucking gentleman!” Richie exclaimed, and stan raised an eyebrow. He leaned over to snatch the cancer stick from richies nimble fingers, and carefully brought it to his own lips. 

“Gentleman and richie tozier don't go together in the same sentence, rich.” beverly stated solemnly, but obviously holding back a large laugh from slipping between her lips.

Richie loved his friends, he really really did. But sometimes they were complete fucking dipshits.

“Screw you both, at least now he doesn't have to die from mortal embarrassment.”

Stan snorted at that, adjusting his studded leather jacket and his perfectly imperfect angel curls. “I think death would be an easy escape for eddie at the moment, he seems to have just been harassed by the jock and bill.” stan said with amusement. And richie spun around so fast his glasses slipped around, his skin sweating slightly. ‘Why the fuck are you sweating richie? Last time you talked to eddie it was you getting chastised.’

And stan was right, richie had just turned at the right time, so he could get a glance of eddie kaspbrak clad in  _ richies _ jacket, slipping out of the lunch doors. 

He fixed his glasses and turned around again, haughtily snatching his cigarette back and sticking it between his teeth. “Ya know, he didn't even thank me.. I was the one who helped in him after all. Made sure he didn't walk into first period covered in his own blood.” 

“You expect him to thank you?” Stan scoffed, like he couldn't believe how stupid richie could be sometimes. “No your right stan, i must've had a little mix up from when your mom was thanking me for my dick last night.” Stan glared, turning his nose up at richie in anger “Fuck you richie.” 

“Maybe another time stanley my boy, I've got a class to get to.”

Stan growled, his eyes twitching and he grinded his teeth together, “I’m gonna kill him.” 

Beverly stepped in, laughing as she obnoxiously chewed her bright neon yellow bubble gum. “Please wait until after he’s bought me a new pack.” she resided, wrapping a wiry arm around stans waist. 

Stan rolled his eyes, and gently kissed bevs forehead. “Yea, he owes me more booze too.” beverly hummed, her warmth feeling good against stans normally pale and untouched skin. It was a contrast of colors really, his black leather jacket, and her bright blue and red baseball bomber. His kinky blonde curls and her unruly red main that flopped below her ears. His perfectly clear skin, and her dotted freckled one. 

A contrast of colors, that fit each others personalities. But with richie's constant dragging them together and bonding moments, it would be impossible for them to even try to break away. Not that either of them minded. 

Stan tapped his fingers against bevs neck gently, his fingers relishing the warmth radiating off her skin into his hands. “Gotta go get richie, make sure he doesnt get himself detention.” stan murmured, and bev nodded, leaning away and grabbing stans bag for him that was leant up on one of the dull blue benches. “See ya, darling.” Bev wiggled her fingers at him, winking playfully.

“Bye bye, birdy.” stan responded.

                                                                                                                  +++++++

“Okay class, remember, after the weekend you have to be ready for the science quiz. IT'S WORTH THIRTY_FIVE PERCENT OF YOUR GRADE.” Mrs. Stevens lectured, but eddie wasn't listening. He grabbed his bag off the front of the his desk and furrowed his eyebrows sending a sharp glare to a couple of giggling and pointing peers. 

His cheeks burned with embarrassment, and his fingers itched to snatch the jacket off his body, to rid himself of the stares. He stalked out of the classroom and he stumbled backwards when his body collided with a firmer much taller one, the form seemed to open his mouth most likely to say something eddie wasn't in the mood to here. Hell, he would rather be home than have to deal with obnoxious teenagers questioning him about his jacket. ‘Mind your own fucking business!’ he wanted to scream, but instead he had a small outburst he would most likely feel unbearable about later on tonight. “Watch where you're going, my fucking god, this is the second time!” he snarled, before brushing past.  

Little did eddie kaspbrak know, that right after he brushed past said body, he was followed by the eyes of stanley uris.

Stan raised a calculated eyebrow as a small body pushed passed him, he furrowed his eyebrows and followed the body with his eyes slowly. ‘Isn't that eddie?’ he thought to himself, but shook his head, continuing his walk towards science. 

Class seemed to take forever. The clock above richie's head sticking to the same rhythm that Richie tapped his foot to, keeping an everlasting beat to distract his racing brain. ‘I wonder if i can even slather together enough cash to buy stan and bevs shit.’ the curly haired loudmouth furrowed his eyebrows enough that he himself could feel the crease forming between his forehead. 

He twisted his pencil between his nimble fingers, itching to make a dirty comment, a small unwanted outburst, anything that could pass him up the burden of having to let down his friends… again. ‘Shut up richie, they love you. Don't think like that.’ 

Stan sighed, his eyes and face holding a straight deadpan, not taking much interest in the class, saying as he was only holding back because of richie. Stan knew richie was smart, really,  _ really  _ smart. But sometimes richie held back because his own mind got ahold of him, and stan tried to protect richie from that. He really did.

                                                                                                                             ++++++

Bastards of the young screamed from richie's speakers, stans hands hanging loosely from the steering wheel, not at all bothered by richie and bevs deceitful singing in his ear. 

‘ _ GOD what a mess! On the ladder of success.”  _ richie's voice, a deep soothing melody full of emotion were bright and welcomed against stans ears. 

Beverly's laugh, music to both the younger boys ears, surrounded by the rough base of the song. She bounced in her seat, richie next to her, a cigarette dangling from his rapid moving lips. 

Stan even let out a small laugh, his hands moving to turn down the music as the pulled messily into the parking lot of ‘micheals.’ 

 

                                                                                                                             +++++++

The car ride was silent, besides bill and mike cracking small useless jokes in the front seat. Eddie, staying silent and lost in his own thoughts. Frank sinatra drifted through the background of mikes speakers. Eddie wasn't sure how many minutes, or trees, mike's car had passes, but he jumped when bill suddenly placed his hand on eddies shoulder. “Eddie we’re here.” miked stated, shutting off the engine and stepping out. “Oh, already?’ eddie mumbled, stepping out, and walking past the ratty old truck that was parked sideways. 

“B-bo-bb-booze h-he-here we c-cuh-come.” bill laughed, and eddie snorted gently. “Sure, booze here we come.” eddie was not aware of the large eyes which were clad in coke bottle glasses, following him as he walked inside. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Evenly lengthed chapters? whos that? I don't know her.   
> anywhoodels, I hope yall enjoyed this and ill try to update faster!! please comment and maybe leave a lil kudos? they inspire me to keep going, and they make me happy !! <3
> 
> I apologise for the shitty writing, and shitty grammar in this !!!

**Author's Note:**

> Good? Bad?  
> Please let me know in the comment section !! and leave kudos pweassee! they will motivate me!!


End file.
